1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, relates to an apparatus for sensing input power source which includes an input power source; a rectifier for rectifying input power source (Vin) of the input power source into rectified power source (Vr); a dimming interface for sensing the state of the input power source; a first light; and a converter for converting the rectified power source (Vr) into a first power source (V21) and a second power source (V22) which were preset to apply them to the dimming interface and the first light, wherein the dimming interface and the first light are connected with the converter in a feedback type.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, light emitting diodes (LEDs) are a sort of semiconductor devices which convert electric energy into light. The LEDs are lower in power consumption than conventional light sources, such as fluorescent lamps or incandescent lamps and have various advantages of semi-permanent lifespan, rapid speed of response, safety and environment friendliness. Particularly, LED lighting devices can show various effects through control of flickering order, luminous colors and brightness of a plurality of arrayed LEDs.
Therefore, lots of studies to substitute the conventional light sources with LEDs have been made, and the use of LEDs as light sources for lighting devices, such as various lamps, liquid crystal display devices, electric sign boards, street lamps and so on, which are used outdoors is on a rising trend. Especially, LEDs are also used as lighting for room interior, stage lighting for showing a special atmosphere, lighting for advertisement, landscape lighting and so on.
Lighting devices as landscape lighting may he installed on the outer wall of a building, in a park, on a street lamp,: on a bridge rail or in a performing place, and sizes and application systems of the lighting devices may be changed according to applied purposes, targets or locations. That is, the lighting devices installed on the outer wail of a building are used just to provide a flickering function in a band type or used for simple expression of a single color or a combined color, and the lighting devices installed in a park or on a street lamp or a bridge rail are irregularly installed according to the form, of the object to which the lighting devices are installed while changing flickers or colors.
In this instance, referring to FIG. 1, because a conventional lighting control apparatus is varied in LED disusing degree according to input power sources, in order to sense the state (150V to 250V) of input voltage in real time and receive a value, the conventional lighting control apparatus essentially includes various components at the primary -winding, for instance, an AC input sensor 180, an AC/DC rectifier 170 and a transmitter 160.
However, because countries in the world have different safety requirements for lighting devices and it is difficult to realize standards of lighting control apparatuses to satisfy all countries, various studies to apply a configuration of circuits and components which are not against the safety requirements of an isolated converter have been made.